candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1525
| other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 47 | previous = 1524 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1526 | nexttype = Candy Order }} }} Difficulty *This is an extremely hard timed level to complete. Moreover, it has four colours, no bombs, and no conveyor belts. **The player is required to earn at least 1,000 points per second for one star.75,000 points / 75 seconds = 1,000 points per second **For three stars, the player is required to earn at least 1,670 points per second for all three stars.125,000 points / 75 seconds = 1,666.667 points per secondThis is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. *The starting board is very restricted. *Four sugar keys will be available for the player to open up the bottom part of the board. **However, the sugar keys are high up in inaccessible locations, and two of them are even locked. However, with such a restricted space, it is very hard to clear them, especially the locked ones at the top of the board. **The player has to clear the sugar keys in time to have any feasible hope of completing this level. Even with four colours, the awkward shape prevents from having many large cascades. Stars Strategy *The player has to clear the sugar keys in time to have any feasible hope of completing this level. Open up all the sugar chests to expand the board area. **The sugar chests are high up to prevent accessing. The first two that are not locked can be made easier to clear by clearing the candies below it, and allowing the key to slide and fall down. The locked keys usually require special candies to be cleared. *+5 second-candies are a must-get for this level and they will fall regularly as more sugar chests open up. Try to match candies in middle of board, as it is easier to get these +5 candies if they fall in the middle rather than on the side. Use lollipops if needed to quickly open the sugar chests. Trivia *This is the first timed level to be have the extremely hard difficulty for even one star! The next one will be Level 1538. **Furthermore, it is ironic that this is a four-coloured timed level, and one of them is famous for being the first four-coloured timed level and the only level which the player can play and score indefinitely. **It is even more ironic that the player won't have to deal with conveyor belts to delay, or bombs to interfere with move choices (but can give huge score boosts if cleared quickly especially with colour bombs). Imagine a four-coloured timed level with no conveyor belts nor bombs to be extremely hard. ***The problem here is the limited candy flow, which also causes time loss. **Since the player are not restricted by moves, and only have to score, there are several levels which are extremely hard to obtain three stars (levels , and ). But this one is significant as it is extremely hard to earn even one. **Therefore, it is even more insane to earn more stars. Imagine earning 125,000 points when it is already extremely hard to earn 75,000 points in 75 seconds. **Timed levels start to become more challenging after this level. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery L 1525 M.png|Mobile version Level 1525 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Candy Canyon levels Category:Levels with 75 seconds Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with a fixed candy colour layout Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with one-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with two-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with three-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with four-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Hexagon levels Category:Super hard levels